


Cambiare ruolo

by Akemichan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, sport!au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La squadra dei Barbabianca è pronta per la partita di rivincita contro la squadra dei Barbanera. Le cose non andranno esattamente come previsto e, per questo, Marco e Ace dovranno cambiare la propria prospettiva delle cose...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cambiare ruolo

Era tutto pronto per partire. Il pullman aveva fatto il pieno e aveva già il motore acceso, i giornalisti e i tifosi erano stati allontanati, le borse con tutto il necessario caricate nel bagagliaio. Edward Newgate, allenatore dei “Barbabianca” aveva anche dato le iniziali istruzioni; per quelle precise per la partita ci sarebbe stato tempo in palestra. Insomma, sarebbe stato tutto pronto, se non si fosse alzata una voce della ragione dai posti in fondo del pullman.

“Scusate, ma Ace dov'é?”

Portgas D. Ace, opposto e maglia numero 2, nonché asso della squadra, aveva un sacco di pregi come giocatore ma un sacco di difetti come persona. Il ritardo cronico era fra questi, come la sua inspiegabile assenza dimostrava. Nessuno se ne era accorto nessuno fino a quel momento, ma a pensarci bene non l'avevano visto a colazione. E lui non saltava mai una colazione.

Marco imprecò mentalmente. “Lo vado a raccattare io” disse e scese dal pullman senza aggiungere altro. In quanto alzatore e capitano della squadra, si sentiva responsabile di quello che succedeva dentro e fuori dal campo. Cercava quindi di tenere sempre sotto controllo tutto, l'unico suo problema era che Ace era decisamente una persona incontrollabile.

Anche per questo motivo aveva chiesto all'hotel che le loro due stanze fossero comunicanti, così da essere sicuro di poterlo rintracciare. E aveva fatto bene, perché non ottenne nulla bussando e, quando entrò, trovò Ace che dormiva, tra l'altro nudo, nella grossa, occupando tutto il letto con le braccia e le gambe spalancate e russando con la bocca aperta. Un comportamento decisamente irresponsabile, considerando che avevano la partita fra poche ore.

Marco lo buttò giù dal letto in senso decisamente letterale, quindi lo trascinò senza nemmeno dargli il tempo di riprendersi per la collottola, fino al bagno, dove lo gettò sotto la doccia e aprì il getto. Quello di certo servì a svegliarsi.

“È fredda!” protestò Ace. “Ma che ti dice il cervello?”

“Dice che siamo già tutti sul pullman e manchi solo tu” rispose Marco, con un tono molto più calmo del suo effettivo stato emotivo.

“Ah... Mi sa che ho dormito troppo, eh?” Ace sorrise ammiccante, indicando che non si sentiva minimamente in colpa per quello che considerava un piccolo incidente di percorso.

“Datti una mossa.”

Marco decise di lasciare perdere e ottimizzare il suo tempo in qualcosa di più costruttivo, come verificare che la sua borsa fosse pronta. Tornò quindi in camera lasciandolo a finire di lavarsi per rovistare nel suo armadio. Lo smoking elegante per il viaggio era perfettamente stirato e appeso all'appendiabiti, quindi Marco si limitò ad appoggiarlo sulla poltrona. La borsa invece era un disastro e risistemarla non fu facile, perché le cose erano sparse per tutta la stanza in maniera casuale. Decise di non chiedersi come avesse fatto una delle scarpe a finire appoggiata sopra il comodino.

Quando ebbe terminato e poté tirare la zip della borsa assieme ad un sospiro di sollievo, si voltò. Ace era uscito dal bagno, anche se aveva ancora i capelli bagnati che si era tirato all'indietro formando un curioso effetto a 'leccata di mucca'. In teoria era vestito, avendo indossato lo smoking e tutto, in pratica era un disastro.

Marco gli si avvicinò, con la sua calma che stava lentamente abbandonandolo, e gli risistemò alla bell'e meglio la cravatta, mentre Ace sbadigliava e lo lasciava fare, come se non fossero assolutamente in ritardo per una partita importante. Quando fu sicuro di averlo reso quantomeno presentabile, prese la sua borsa e lo accompagnò verso il pullman tirandolo per un braccio.

Ace lo seguì docilmente finché non si accorse che non sarebbero passati per il ristorante. “Ma io non ho ancora fatto colazione!” protestò.

“Ti arrangi” ribatté Marco, spingendolo a forza su per le scale del pullman.

“Non posso giocare a stomaco vuoto!”

“Ti prenderemo qualcosa dopo.”

La discussione fu interrotta dall'applauso scrosciante che accolse il suo arrivo a bordo. Newgate, che era accomodato nel primo sedile, ridacchiò fra sé. A differenza di Marco che voleva avere tutto sotto controllo, gli altri trovavano divertenti le uscite poco convenzionali di Ace e non ne facevano mistero.

“Stavo dormendo” si giustificò Ace, con un sorriso e un'alzata di spalle, cosa che suscitò ancora più ilarità generale. Tempo di sedersi sul sedile a lui riservato e riprese il sonno da dove era stato interrotto.

Marco scosse la testa, prima di accomodarsi a fianco a lui. “Non sa cosa sia la tensione” commentò. “Non si ricorda che partita abbiamo oggi?”

“Figurati se non se lo ricorda!” esclamò Atomos. “L'ultima volta ha giurato vendetta in venti lingue diverse.”

“Ce la ricordiamo tutti” aggiunse Izou, con tono più tetro.

“Non giudicarlo male.” Barbabianca si voltò, riferendosi in particolare a Marco ma indirettamente a tutta la squadra. “È stato alzato tutta la notte a studiare i video dei nostri avversari. È pronto.”

A quella spiegazione, Marco si sentì un po' in colpa per averlo trattato in maniera così dura. Lo fissò: teneva la testa piegata ed appoggiata contro il vetro e russava con la bocca semichiusa. I capelli avevano ancora quella strana pettinatura, quindi gli risistemò un attimo la frangia per farle riassumere l'aspetto solito.

Ace gli piaceva, come giocatore e come persona. Voleva semplicemente che fosse un po' più responsabile, ecco tutto. Avrebbe reso tenere sotto controllo la situazione molto più facile, per lui. Almeno sul campo da gioco era più facile, ma nella vita vera un disastro.

Decise comunque di farsi perdonare chiedendo all'autista di fermarsi al primo autogrill disponibile per recuperare una quantità di provviste sufficiente a sfamare l'appetito di Ace che, apparentemente, consumava calorie ad un ritmo inaccettabile per qualsiasi dietologo sportivo, che infatti si era licenziato quando aveva capito che non sarebbe riuscito ad occuparsi di quella strada. Ace, che si svegliò appunto quando il suo stomaco iniziò a brontolare troppo forte, pareva aver dimenticato l'incidente della mattina, per cui si gettò sul cibo senza troppi complimenti, ringraziandolo del pensiero. Lo smoking sarebbe stato ridotto in condizioni pietose, ma Marco decise che avrebbe lasciato correre, per quella volta.

Ace era una persona che, al contrario suo, non amava molto il controllo. O lo smoking. Soprattutto per la cravatta, che trovava opprimente e che preferiva tenere aperta. Si sentiva a suo agio solamente con la divisa della squadra addosso, con il numero due e il cognome 'Portgas' (aveva categoricamente rifiutato di usare quello di suo padre, per cui aveva fatto richiesta all'anagrafe per quello di sua madre) chiari sulla schiena.

Per cui, nello spogliatoio, fu il primo tra tutti ad essere pronto. La sua eccitazione e il suo buonumore si espansero al resto della squadra, che allentò la tensione che aveva avuto addosso fin dai giorni precedenti, sapendo che sfida li aspettava. Anche Newgate aveva poco da dire loro, dopo aver visto il miglioramento del loro umore.

“Che giocano sporco, lo sapete già, e sapete anche che non possiamo farci nulla. Giocate come siete capaci e andrà tutto bene.”

Era più facile a dirsi che a farsi. Ace strinse i denti e i pugni al ricordo della partita precedente, giocata nella loro palestra. Era stata una sconfitta netta, un 3-0 insindacabile proprio di fronte ai loro tifosi, ma ciò che gli bruciava maggiormente non era stata la sconfitta in sé, ma l'impotenza che aveva provato di fronte a ciò che era successo.

L'infortunio di Satch, che aveva dovuto saltare il resto della stagione, era stato chiaramente provocato. Lui stesso si era sentito pestare il piede sotto la rete, senza che l'arbitro se ne fosse accorto. Giocavano sporco, al limite della sportività, ma non venivano mai beccati. Alla fine Ace era sbottato, in maniera decisamente troppo veemente, e si era beccato la squalifica diretta, cosa che aveva portato la squadra a dover giocare senza l'opposto titolare, oltre alla multa salata che la società aveva dovuto pagare.

Fossa aveva fatto del suo meglio, così come gli altri, ma Ace si sentiva ugualmente responsabile per quello che era successo e quindi si era ripromesso che non sarebbe successo di nuovo. In questa partita avrebbe umiliato la squadra di Teach in maniera ancora peggiore rispetto a quello che era successo all'andata. Non avrebbe ceduto alle loro provocazioni e sarebbe rimasto in campo fino alla fine.

Tuttavia, la tentazione di mandare qualcuno a quel paese gli tornò, nonostante i suoi buoni propositi, quando entrarono in campo per iniziare ad allenarsi prima della procedura ufficiale. Il loro ingresso fu accolto da una lunga serie di fischi derisori. Non che la cosa fosse sorprendente, dato che in un certo senso di trattava di un derby, poiché Marshall D. Teach era stato un ex-giocatore dei 'Barbabianca' che li aveva mollati a metà stagione portandosi dietro tutti i segreti dei loro allenamenti, per formare una squadra rivale dal chiarissimo nome speculare 'Barbanera'. Oltretutto, poiché disponeva di sponsor potenti, si era potuto permettere acquisti di giocatori stranieri di fama.

Ace non gli aveva mai perdonato quello che considerava a tutti gli effetti un tradimento, perché non era stata una semplice scelta ma un vero e proprio piano pensato fin dall'inizio, per cui il fatto che riscuotesse così tanti consensi lo indispettiva. Marco gli diede una leggera pacca sul culo.

“Controllati” gli sussurrò. “Almeno l'arbitro è Sengoku, di sicuro non gliela farà passare liscia come l'ultima volta.”

Ace lo sperava. Ciò nonostante sapeva già che non sarebbe stata una partita facile, dal modo aggressivo di comportarsi del pubblico. Un po' d'agonismo non aveva mai fatto male, ma con nessuna altra squadra c'era quell'accanimento. Non era il modo di comportarsi, non era da veri tifosi e giocatori.

Bastava vedere come esultavano o fischiavano a seconda che, durante l'allenamento ufficiale, fosse l'una o l'altra squadra a schiacciare. Almeno Marco aveva vinto il sorteggio, per cui avrebbero avuto il primo servizio della partita, era una soddisfazione. Come Marco riuscisse sempre a vincere era un mistero, tanto che la federazione aveva pure indagato, ma non c'erano trucchi, era puro culo. E che culo, pensò fra sé Ace, mentre lo osservava di schiena alzare una palla a Izou.

Però non era il tempo di pensare a quello: avevano una partita da vincere! Peccato che la pazienza di Ace fosse già messa a dura prova durante quell'allenamento, perché aveva notato perfettamente che l'altra squadra tendeva a schiacciare nel loro campo col la chiara intenzione di colpirli, mentre educazione richiedeva che cercassero di mirare unicamente nella zona libera, per non intralciare il loro lavoro.

Scoccò un'occhiataccia in cagnesco a Lafitte, che l'aveva quasi preso con una sua schiacciata, e fece voto di ignorare totalmente quella situazione. Le palle durante l'allenamento non contavano, la cosa fondamentale era tirarle giù una volta che fosse iniziata la partita. Aveva studiato a lungo per prepararsi a quel momento: Barbanera gliel'avrebbe pagata di sicuro!

Purtroppo non potevano contare su Satch come centrale, dato il suo infortunio. Curiel, che l'aveva sostituto come titolare, sentiva molto il peso della pressione per quel motivo, ma gli altri avevano piena fiducia nelle sue capacità, compreso l'altro centrale Vista e gli opposti-laterali Jaws e Atomos. Durante il suo turno sarebbe comunque stato sostituito da Speed Jiru, il loro libero, quindi non c'erano motivi per cui si preoccupasse della difesa.

L'umore di tutta la squadra migliorò sensibilmente durante la presentazione ufficiale della formazione, prima del fischio d'inizio. I loro mille e seicento tifosi erano finalmente arrivati in palestra, occupando la tribuna loro dedicata, e stavano cercando di fare un casino sufficiente a coprire i fischi del resto delle persone.

“Come fa tuo fratello ad urlare così forte?” domandò Vista ad Ace, ridacchiando fra sé. “Non si sente nient'altro a parte lui!”

“Non ne ho idea, ma non lo vorresti mai come coinquilino!” rispose lui, con un grosso sorriso. Voltò appena la testa verso la tribuna. Rufy, che non si preoccupava di essere contemporaneamente un suo tifoso e un suo avversario, in quanto capitano dei 'Cappello di Paglia', era proprio in prima fila, con maglietta e bandiera e il suo tipico cappello in testa. Era con tutta la sua squadra, anche se loro cercavano almeno di mantenere un contegno.

“Forza, Ace, falli neri!”

Un altro che invece del suo contegno se ne sbatteva, nonostante facesse parte della federazione di pallavolo, era l'altro suo fratello, Sabo, che non solo incoraggiava le pazzie di Rufy, ma pareva abbastanza fomentato dalla partita lui stesso. Probabilmente era perché si era accorto dell'antisportività dei 'Barbanera' e non aveva alcuna intenzione di supportarli.

Ace sorrise fra sé mentre si metteva in posizione e attendeva il fischio d'inizio. Non gli era mai importato veramente del giudizio degli altri, voleva solo diventare un giocatore bravo e famoso e riconosciuto da tutti. Che gli altri tifosi continuassero a gridare pure le loro maledizioni, lui aveva i fratelli e la sua squadra a supportarli.

Tuttavia, l'inizio della partita non fu assolutamente incoraggiante. Riuscivano a far cadere la palla nel campo avversario, guadagnando punti, ma si rendevano conto che non riuscivano a giocare come al solito. I loro attacchi parevano lenti e prevedibili, perché il muro o la difesa avversaria era sempre pronta a bloccarli, anche se non sempre ci riusciva.

Newgate, in piedi davanti alla panchina, non fece nulla. Si limitò a studiare la situazione, rimanendo con le braccia conserte e gli occhi fissi sulla partita. Non c'erano dubbi che, per loro, quella partita fosse più difficile che per altre squadre, dato che Barbanera si era allenato con loro per anni e conosceva schemi e trucchi. Anche se Newgate aveva cercato di modificarli apposta, era impossibile rivoluzionare dei metodi di gioco consolidati nel poco tempo del campionato. Non gli restava che aver fiducia nei suoi giocatori.

Erano i giocatori stessi che, frustrati nel rendersi conto che gli altri li conoscevano fin troppo bene, avevano un po' perso quella fiducia. Marco cercava di cambiare schiacciatore ad ogni attacco, per movimentare il gioco, ma sembrava non bastare mai. Per altro si trovavano anche in difficoltà di fronte alle battute di Sanjuan Wolf, perché aveva una potenza tale da renderle quasi impossibili da prenderle.

Speed Jiru faceva del suo meglio, ma nonostante la sua tecnica invidiabile di bagher, erano più spesso le volte in cui la palla gli arrivava in faccia. Se la prendeva, erano comunque ricezioni sporche e quasi impossibili da rigiocare. Ace aveva tentato di recuperarne una, ma era finito ad inciampare nei cartelloni pubblicitari senza successo.

“Non andarci per forza” gli aveva detto Marco. “Se ti infortuni per una cosa inutile peggioreresti la situazione.”

“Almeno io faccio qualcosa!” gli aveva gridato in risposta, stringendo i denti.

Non ce l'aveva davvero con lui, ovviamente, più con se stesso perché non riusciva a martellare abbastanza il campo avversario. Quando il primo set terminò, non era tanto la sconfitta a bruciare, quanto il senso di impotenza che provavano. Gli altri lasciarono loro il posto libero sulla panchina, dove si accasciarono senza dire una parola.

“State giocando bene” cercò di consolarli Haruta, che faceva le funzioni di vice-allenatore, mentre distribuiva le borracce. “Non stanno facendo quello che vogliono come l'altra volta.”

“Però stanno vincendo lo stesso!” sbottò Ace, seccato. Non aveva granché senso la gloria se non veniva suffragata da un risultato. Scoccò anche un'occhiata nell'altra panchina, dove vedeva benissimo Teach che se la rideva soddisfatto.

“Haruta ha ragione” disse Newgate. Nonostante la situazione, non sembrava aver perso la calma. “Cercate di prendere il vostro ritmo in modo da imporlo anche a loro.”

Nonostante le parole di incoraggiamento, però, il secondo set iniziò e proseguì in modo ancora peggiore rispetto al primo. Erano stati gli avversari a decidere l'andamento della partita, a prescindere da quello che facevano. Soprattutto, avevano trovato il modo di bloccare Ace, che veniva il più delle volte murato, o comunque le sue schiacciate erano smorzate e ciò permetteva la copertura della difesa e consentiva ai Barbanera di poter rigiocare nuovamente la palla.

Ciò che ferì maggiormente Ace non fu però la consapevolezza di essere diventato così facile da bloccare, ma il fatto che Marco aveva smesso di servirlo. Non che non lo comprendesse, in fondo (molto in fondo): un opposto che non riusciva a schiacciare non era in partita e aveva solo senso che l'alzatore lo utilizzasse più raramente. Eppure si sentiva deluso, come se Marco non avesse più fiducia nelle sue capacità come giocatore.

Cercò comunque di rendersi utile alla squadra in difesa e a muro, finché Burgess, l'opposto dei Barbanera, non lo centrò in pieno viso con una delle sue schiacciate. Era stata anche colpa di Ace, perché il suo tentativo di muro era decisamente scomposto, ma lui ebbe la chiara idea che avesse mirato consapevolmente alla sua faccia.

“Arbitro, ma non hai visto che l'ha fatto apposta? Non si fa così?”

“Ma c'hai le fette di prosciutto sugli occhi? Domani ti faccio squalificare!”

Non era l'unico a pensarla in quella maniera, da ciò che sentiva dagli spalti e soprattutto dai suoi due fratelli. Nonostante Sabo, per il ruolo che ricopriva, avrebbe per lo meno dovuto evitare prese di posizioni così nette nei confronti del collegio arbitrale.

Sengoku comunque fu irremovibile nel dare punto, dato che la palla era passata dalla faccia di Ace nel campo, e questo nonostante la vistosa botta e il sangue che aveva preso a colargli dal naso. Marco gli diede una mano ad alzarsi, ma subito dopo Newgate lo sostituì con Fossa per dargli il tempo di riprendersi.

Ace prese il fazzoletto bagnato che Haruta gli stava porgendo per metterselo in viso a fermare l'emorragia e poi calciò con forza la prima borraccia d'acqua che gli capitò sottomano. Odiava essere sostituito, anche se in quel caso era inevitabile perché non poteva continuare a giocare col rischio di insozzare tutto il campo di sangue.

A Sengoku quel gesto non sfuggì, per cui convocò immediatamente il capitano Marco per avvertirlo che simili comportamenti non sarebbero stati tollerati. Anche se Ace era troppo distante dal seggiolone per sentire quello che si stavano dicendo, capì ugualmente e alzò la mano in segno di pace, quindi crollò di schianto sulla panchina continuando a premersi sul viso l'asciugamano.

“Se loro ti tirano una pallonata addosso però va tutto bene, eh” commentò Namur, con tono polemico ma sufficientemente basso a non essere sentito dal secondo arbitro Kuzan, che aveva il compito di controllare le panchine. Il resto della squadra la pensava alla stessa maniera e anche Ace annuì, ma non potevano farci nulla.

Newgate era l'unico che non sembrava irritato dalla situazione, ma continuava a osservare l'andamento della partita con occhi concentrati, non prestando assolutamente attenzione alla squadra avversaria e soprattutto alla loro panchina, con Teach che pareva ormai convinto di averlo superato come allenatore.

L'assenza di Ace in campo non condizionò il risultato, dato che comunque non riusciva più a tirare giù una palla, per cui i Barbabianca finirono il set con un'altra sconfitta, nonostante non si potesse dire che avessero giocato male. Semplicemente, non riuscivano a farlo efficacemente come al solito.

“Come stai?” fu la prima cosa che Marco disse una volta uscito dal campo, poggiando una mano sulla spalla di Ace. In quanto Capitano, era suo compito curarsi della salute dei suoi compagni. Si sentiva in colpa anche perché era la seconda volta che uno dei suoi veniva infortunato davanti ai suoi occhi, contro quella squadra, senza che riuscisse a impedirlo. Per lui che voleva sempre avere tutto sotto controllo era tremendo.

“Sto a posto” replicò Ace. “Sono pronto a tornare in campo” precisò. Non aveva la minima intenzione di lasciare i suoi compagni a continuare quella sfida da soli. Era l'asso della squadra, era suo compito portarli alla vittoria, anche se questa si era allontanata molto, ora che erano sotto di due set.

“Cambiamo formazione” annunciò Newgate, una volta che tutti si furono seduti sulla panca a riposare e a bere. Poteva benissimo vedere la perplessità nei loro occhi, soprattutto in quelli di Marco e Ace. Il primo era già pronto ad intervenire sostenendo che non ce n'era bisogno, perché stavano tutti dando del loro meglio, mentre il secondo temeva davvero di essere lasciato in panchina, ma Newgate alzò la mano per impedire loro di parlare prima che avesse finito. “Sposto Ace come alzatore e Marco come opposto.”

“Che cosa?!” L'intera squadra era rimasta stupefatta. I ruoli erano da sempre prestabiliti. Certo, capitava nel corso della partita che un centrale facesse veci di alzatore di tanto in tanto, ma quello che Newgate stava proponendo loro era un cambiamento radicale di tutti i loro schemi provati e comprovati in allenamento.

“Non credo sia una buona idea” disse Marco, dopo aver scambiato una breve occhiata con i suoi compagni. “Io non sono in grado di schiacciare con la stessa potenza.”

“E io non alzo da anni” aggiunse Ace. “Farei solo falli di doppia a manetta.” Non gli piaceva ammettere una sua mancanza, ma giocando con i Barbabianca aveva imparato ad apprezzare l'idea di non essere da solo, di avere dei compagni che lo supportavano. Il suo compito era quello di schiacciare, a Marco di alzargli la palla.

Newgate annuì gravemente e aspettò che il brusio perplesso si calmasse prima di proseguire. “Però sai alzare. Lo facevi, una volta.”

“Sì, in under 15” replicò Ace, con tono un po' troppo polemico. Era il periodo in cui giocava ancora nella squadra locale di Goa, assieme ai suoi due fratelli, prima di diventare tutti e tre dei professionisti. Poiché litigavano sempre su chi dovesse essere lo schiacciatore titolare, Garp, che faceva loro da allenatore oltre che da nonno, li aveva sempre alternati, per cui sapevano tutti e tre alzare, all'epoca. Però erano almeno quattro anni che non si allenava più per quella posizione.

“Ce lo faremo bastare.” Newgate si rivolse a Marco. “I nostri schemi sono prevedibili, soprattutto i tuoi. Vuoi sempre avere tutto sotto controllo, sempre essere responsabile, ma questo ci si sta rivoltando contro. Voglio provare con un regista più imprevedibile e voglio che anche tu sperimenti nuove possibilità.”

Marco annuì. Non era convinto di quella scelta e non si faceva scrupoli a farlo capire con la sua espressione perplessa, ma aveva grande rispetto in Newgate come allenatore e l'avrebbe supportato, anche se non approvava quella particolare decisione, dato che gli sembrava senza senso.

“Non preoccuparti di sbagliare” disse Haruta ad Ace, poco prima che rientrassero in campo. “Tanto stiamo già perdendo, tanto vale provarci in tutte le maniere.”

Non era esattamente la maniera migliore di incoraggiarlo, ricordargli che nonostante tutti i loro buoni propositi Teach stava di nuovo trionfando, ma Ace capì che stava solo cercare di assicurarsi che non si sarebbe incolpato per la sconfitta, quindi la ringraziò ed entrò in campo con un leggero sorriso sul volto. Che si allargò a sentire gli incoraggiamenti dei fratelli.

“La partita non è finita finché l'ultima palla non cade per terra!” gridò Rufy, fra le varie cose.

Questo, assieme al fatto che iniziava il set in battuta, com'era tipico degli alzatori, gli ricordò inconsciamente il periodo in cui giocavano tutti e tre nella stessa squadra. Erano ancora ragazzini, anche se di talento, eppure prendevano le partite con impegno e non si arrendevano mai, quale che fosse la situazione. Rufy, poi, era sempre pronto alle pazzie e considerava ogni giocata una nuova avventura.

Di sicuro, quella che Ace e il resto dei Barbabianca stava per affrontare non si poteva definire in maniera diversa. Ace sorrise tra sé, mentre faceva rimbalzare a terra la palla in attesa del fischio d'inizio: tanto valeva godersela. Capì subito di aver fatto la battuta migliore della giornata, nel momento stesso in cui la sua mano colpì la palla. L'aveva sentito e ciò gli diede una sferzata di ottimismo.

Lafitte riuscì a prenderla, ma non in maniera precisa, per cui la palla tornò nel loro campo, pronta per essere rigiocata. Speed Jiru la ricevette agevolmente e poté indirizzarla senza alcun problema in direzione di Ace, che la alzò perfettamente verso Jaws, che la schiacciò in campo con la sua solita potenza. Non aveva avuto nemmeno il muro a tentare di fermarlo, perché erano tutti concentrati su Ace, scordandosi che non avrebbe mai potuto schiacciare, dato che partiva dalla seconda linea.

“Ace ha... Alzato...?” Doc Q, il fisioterapista dei Barbanera, era davvero molto perplesso dalla cosa. Teach, al contrario, cercava di non farlo vedere. Scoccò un'occhiata alla panchina avversaria dove Newgate ghignava fra sé per la bella pensata che aveva avuto.

Teach si era accorto che qualcosa non andava nella formazione, quando aveva visto Ace in battuta al posto di Marco, ma il resto dei titolari era rimasto uguale e i due erano comunque agli angoli opposti, per cui aveva pensato che fosse una semplice rotazione differente. Certo, quello che era successo l'aveva stupito particolarmente, perché non aveva mai visto Ace alzare per tutto il periodo in cui era rimasto in squadra con lui, anche se sapeva che era un giocatore completo.

“Non preoccupatevi” gridò alla sua squadra. “Non si diventa palleggiatori da un giorno all'altro. Continuate a giocare come avete fatto finora e andrà tutto bene.” Era infatti certo che Ace, per quanto bravo, non avrebbe potuto reggere il ritmo di tre set. C'erano solamente due alternative, o avrebbe commesso errori da finire per avvantaggiare loro, oppure sarebbero tornati alla formazione iniziale, che sapevano ben contrastare.

Era una mossa disperata di Newgate e presto le conseguenze sarebbero state visibili a tutti.

C'erano molte persone perplesse quanto lui per i cambio di formazione ma, nel pubblico, solamente due erano certe che la scelta di Newgate fosse quella vincente e si trattava, ovviamente, di Ace e Sabo.

“Quando giocavamo assieme a Goa, ho ricevuto le alzate di Ace molto spesso” spiegò Sabo a Koala, che era rimasta decisamente stupita, come gli altri, dello spostamento di ruolo. “È davvero bravo.”

“Eccome!” confermò Rufy, sorridendo. Per lui quel cambio di strategia rendeva semplicemente la partita più divertente e più interessante da seguire. Era qualcosa di così pazzo che forse solo lui avrebbe potuto pensarci. “Ace è un tipo di alzatore che pensa ai propri compagni prima che agli schemi. Sono sicuro che se la caverà benissimo!”

“Non mancherà un po' di precisione?” domandò Koala, senza alcun intento polemico. I palleggiatori erano quelli che gli arbitri controllavano maggiormente, sia per i falli di doppia che per quelli di posizione, dato che si trattava in pratica del regista della squadra. Ace doveva stare molto attento a tutti i fondamentali.

“Forse sì” annuì Sabo. “Ma ti assicurò che è un rischio che vale la pena correre.”

Lui e Rufy non si sbagliavano. Ace, di tanto in tanto, sbagliava il palleggio e gli veniva fischiata una doppia, regalando il punto agli avversari, ma erano briciole rispetto a ciò che ottenevano grazie ai suoi attacchi. Le sue giocate erano così imprevedibili, spandendosi per tutto il campo, che spesso persino i suoi compagni faticavano a stargli dietro. Per gli avversari era diventato praticamente impossibile capire dove murare e dove difendere, quindi era raro che la palla non cadesse a terra. La frustrazione dei Barbanera, che non riuscivano più a imporre il loro ritmo, era palpabile nell'atmosfera dell'intera palestra e nei numerosi errori che la squadra finiva per commettere, mentre i Barbabianca macinavano punti su punti.

“La prossima la alzo a te” annunciò Ace a Marco, durante il time-out che Teach aveva chiesto per cercare di infilare un po' di buon senso ai suoi giocatori, come le sue grida ben dimostravano.

“Non so se sia il caso.” Era di turno in battuta e sapeva bene che con le sue palle a effetto avrebbe potuto mettere in difficoltà la difesa avversaria. Inoltre, dava una mano in copertura e a muro. Sentiva di non poter fare altro per aiutare la propria squadra, perché non era il suo ruolo quello di opposto.

“Sciocchezze.” Ace era di ottimo umore e non faceva nulla per nasconderlo. Se aveva deciso così, non c'era modo di fargli cambiare idea, per cui Marco annuì e, quando tornarono in campo, si preparò mentalmente all'idea di schiacciare.

La difesa dei Barbanera era stata scomposta, ma erano comunque riusciti ad attaccare. Speed Jiru era stato rapido a recuperarla e, come aveva annunciato, Ace l'alzò per Marco dalla seconda linea. Anche se era una posizione più distaccata, rispetto alla rete, Marco notò benissimo il campo avversario che si espandeva di fronte a sé mentre saltava. I suoi occhi corsero immediatamente a cercare il punto più scoperto e il braccio schiacciò quasi in automatico verso quella direzione.

La palla si schiantò al suolo esattamente nella zona di conflitto tra Burgess e Van Auger, senza che nessuno dei due riuscisse a muoversi per recuperarla. Marco atterrò di schianto e si fissò la mano, sentendo ancora il bruciore del palmo che aveva impattato contro la palla, incredulo.

“Che ti avevo detto?” commentò Ace allegro, mentre tutto il resto della squadra festeggiava il punto guadagnato.

Marco annuì facendo un debole sorriso, ma tornò in battuta ancora perplesso. Come tutti, aveva avuto anche un periodo in cui si era allenato come schiacciatore, da ragazzo, quando gli allenatori facevano provare i vari ruoli per poter comprendere quale fosse quello più adatto per ognuno. Poi Newgate l'aveva accolto nella sua squadra e non si era più tolto dal compito di palleggiatore e regista della squadra.

Era stato così impegnato a controllare tutto, ad occuparsi dei suo compagni, che non solo aveva finito di dimenticarsi cosa davvero significasse divertirsi mentre si giocava, ma anche la bellezza che gli schiacciatori provavano quando balzavano il alto e superavano la rete. Anche se non era un confronto diretto, in quei pochi secondi di fluttuazione in aria si svolgeva un'intera sfida tra lo schiacciatore e la difesa avversaria. L'adrenalina schizzava alle stelle e si prendevano decisioni istantanee, quasi istintive.

Newgate aveva ragione. Il suo gioco era diventato davvero troppo prevedibile, anche perché aveva totalmente scordato che cosa significasse essere uno schiacciatore. Se non era più in grado di alzare una palla come si doveva, era per quel motivo. Era grato di poter avere l'occasione di comprendere meglio i sentimenti dei suoi compagni.

“Ohi, dopo proviamo anche una formazione a due palleggiatori” gli disse Ace al termine del set.

“Ma è uno schema da ragazze!”

“E quindi? Sarà divertente!”

Anche lui stava sperimentando una serie di sensazioni nuove. Aveva finito per appoggiarsi totalmente a Marco, dandogli pesi e responsabilità che non gli competevano, come quella mattina, dove aveva lasciato che fosse lui a venire a svegliarlo e addirittura a vestirlo e sistemargli la cravatta. Invece erano una squadra e a tutti spettava il compito di fare del proprio meglio per supportare i compagni. Se Marco era diventato così controllato, era perché tutti loro si erano affidati troppo alla sua regia.

Era ora di tornare ad essere una vera squadra di pallavolo. Una squadra che si divertiva a giocare. Incredibile a dirsi, ma dovevano ringraziare Teach per quello!

La vittoria, per 3-2, fu bellissima non solo per la grande rimonta, non solo perché erano riusciti a battere il traditore e vendicare ciò che era successo con Satch, ma soprattutto perché sentivano di aver riscoperto un qualcosa di sé che avevano un po' perso, preda dell'abitudine e della routine. Marco, mentre guardava Ace che correva sotto la curva ad incoraggiare i propri tifosi a urlare sempre più forte, sorrise. Lui aveva probabilmente imparato più di tutti. Non che avrebbe smesso di preoccuparsi per gli altri ed essere irresponsabile ma, certamente, avrebbe tentato di allentare un po' il controllo, soprattutto su se stesso.

E questa sua consapevolezza fu messa immediatamente alla prova quando Ace tornò verso di lui e, approfittando degli altri compagni che lo nascondevano alla vista, lo baciò. Fu un bacio accennato, con le labbra che si sfiorarono appena prima che Ace si voltasse e tornasse a festeggiare la vittoria con gli altri, ma senza dubbio un bacio.

E Marco si leccò le labbra per memorizzare la sensazione, mentre si recava nel settore delle interviste, pensando che sì: certe volte valeva la pena non avere controllo.

 

 


End file.
